Loved By My Prince
by daniellalovestowrite
Summary: A Leo-Corrin smut. I wake up to him beside me. I want him. He wants me.


**A/N:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LEO~ By the way, this is dedicated to princess sad girl|AX and prince sad guy | AX on Twitter. :)

-x-

I wake up to the sensation of lips being pressed along the column of my neck, the hot, insistent strokes of my husband's tongue against the sensitive skin there makes me squirm. I quickly blink away the sleep from my eyes.

"Leo, good morn—" I mumble groggily, but whatever I'm going to say turns into a gasp when his fingers starts traveling up my left thigh.

Almost instantly, my body flares awake, and the intimate place between my legs starts to throb in anticipation of his wicked touch. But just as his hand is only a scant distance away, it stops.

 _Why?!_

I must have made a sound of disappointment because he stops kissing my collarbone and laughs—a rich, deep sort of laughter that wraps around me like smooth velvet, making my heart pound erratically against my chest.

Still chuckling, he raises himself up on all fours above me, his elbows on either side of my head, his knees anchored between mine, his bare body sharing my heat.

"You're so cute, Corrin," he says in an amused tone as he looks down on me. His lips are stretched in that lop-sided grin that I love, the one that makes him look more boyish than he already is.

And then there are his eyes. Those seas of violet that are now sparkling with mischief—and thinly-veiled arousal as they roam possessively along my naked body.

"Did I disappoint you?" He teases. "Did you want to continue?"

"O-of course not." I lie. "And besides, we'll be late for your birthday luncheon."

"Forget the luncheon. Answer my question, Corrin. Did you, or rather, _do_ you want to continue?"

 _Yes._ The answer is at the tip of my tongue, but I force myself to lie. We can't be late. Xander and the others have made great efforts to arrange this birthday celebration for him, and I can't ruin that for selfish reasons. No matter how pleasurable they may be.

"No, I don't, Leo. You must have been imagining things. I'm not even the least bit affected." I bluff, but my voice quivers despite my best efforts.

He leans down to me and whispers seductively against my left ear. "Oh? So I just imagined your despondent sigh earlier, then?"

"Y-yes."

"And you're completely unaffected right now, am I right?"

Oh, gods.

I swallow. "Yes."

"You're not lying to me, are you, Corrin?" He nibbles my earlobe.

To my embarrassment, I feel a gush of tell-tale wetness pooling between my thighs in response. I try to close them, but he suddenly presses his hips to mine, keeping them apart. There's no mistaking the hard, pulsating length that's wedged between our stomachs.

"Corrin?" He repeats in a huskier voice.

"No, I'm not lying." I nervously lick my lips, refusing to meet his gaze. "And I really think we should go now."

"Ah, but now the scholar in me needs to test your claim. You say you're unaffected, and I say otherwise. I'm afraid there's only one way to see which is true."

Then his mouth descends on my breast, capturing one dusky nipple in a wet caress. I inhale sharply at the contact, and, without knowing what I'm doing, I arch my back, as if I'm offering my entire body for him to devour.

And maybe I am. I'm not really sure anymore. Not with him licking and tugging my nipple with almost animalistic hunger. He alternates between the two in a combination that sends shockwaves upon shockwaves of lust throughout my body, forcing moans and whimpers from my throat.

It takes me a while to realise that his hand has found its way to my other breast, and is now inflicting the same delicious torment on it.

Lick. Tug. Lick. Tug. On and on he goes, stimulating me in a mindless frenzy of tongues and fingers, and I'm lost.

I can't take it anymore.

The wet, insistent throbbing of my core drives me crazy. I need him. I need him _inside there_.

I writhe against Leo, my mouth desperately trying to form the words but all I manage are incoherent sounds.

By some miracle, though, his hand leaves my breast and touches the place where I need him most. And I nearly weep from the spark of glorious pleasure that erupts when I feel his trembling finger stroking the folds of my sex.

"Gods, Corrin, you're overflowing." He groans against my breast. He presses his finger inside me, and it sinks in easily.

He begins stroking me with the confident knowledge of a lover. He knows just the right angle, just the right amount of pressure to make my body sing. And it doesn't take long before every glide brings me ever so closer to the plateau.

 _Glorious gods, I'm about to—_

With whatever strength I have left, I hastily bring my limp hand on top of his, halting him. My body keens in protest but I shut it out. I need to be with him when I come.

"E-enter me now." I urge in a broken plea, modesty be damned. "Come with me."

Then, I close my eyes.

He enters me a second later. Once again, I'm struck by how big he is, the wide girth of his manhood stretching me to an almost impossible, painful degree. Panting and moaning, I spread my legs wider to accommodate him, and thank the gods this helps him considerably.

He's fully embedded inside me now.

"Gods— Oh, gods, Corrin— I can't— I'm sorry, I can't—" He exclaims hysterically as he starts an aggressive rhythm in and out of me, the lewd slapping noises of our flesh against each other sends fire along my every nerve.

Yes. Yes. Yes.

He pounds relentlessly into me, and I meet his wild thrusts with my own.

Yes. Yes.

He throws his head back. I grip his arms as hard as I can.

Yes.

I yell out his name. He shouts mine.

And I'm there. My body combusts into an explosion of ecstasy and I stop breathing, stop thinking. I'm filled by him, love spreading inside me, its warmth coating my inner being. He melts into me.

In this moment, I am perfect.

*

In the end, we weren't able to go to the luncheon. By the time we were able to go down—washed, clean and _very, very satisfied_ —it was already near dusk. Xander and Father were only too willing to give us a scolding, and we silently accepted our fate.

But it was worth it. Anything to be loved by my prince.

-x-

 **A/N:**

This is just a short one-shot to celebrate Leo's birthday. And since it's been a while since I wrote something really slutty, I decided to write one today. Hope you all liked it. :)

By the way, this is actually my first time writing using the first POV. It's actually easier than third POV. Interesting. :D


End file.
